


Cider

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Autumn Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character, trans!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: junghee is trying to teach key how to make apple cider, but her cuteness keeps getting in the way (requested on tumblr)warnings: food





	

"Okay, all the apples are in," Key wipes his hands on his autumn leaf patterned apron, "Now what?"

"You've got to add enough water to cover all the apple pieces," Junghee replies, setting various little spice jars onto the counter.

"Alright." Key pulls the pot filler over the giant stockpot of apples, turns it on, and then completely loses focus on how much water is pouring in, setting his sights on how cute Junghee looks in her oversized sweater instead.  **What color is that? Red? Burnt orange? Sienna? No, no, isn't sienna brown or something?**

" _ Key! _ " Junghee points to the nearly overflowing pot.

"Oh,  _ shit _ ." Key rushes to shut the filler off, his elbow narrowly missing the glass spice jars perched near the stove.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" Junghee scolds while she tosses cinnamon, allspice, and sugar into the apple mixture.

"Sorry."

Junghee places the lid on the pot and turns on the stove.

"Now, we let it boil," she smiles.

"How long til it's ready to drink?"

"Well, it needs to boil for an hour, and then we let it simmer for another two hours." 

" _ Three hours? _ " Key groans.

"Yup." Junghee sheds her jack-o-lantern apron.

"What are we gonna do til then?" Key suggestively raises an eyebrow.

"Tim Burton marathon?"

"Tim Burton marathon."


End file.
